ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Night
'''Fight Night '''is the 46th episode of Brandon 10. Plot Brandon and Coco are fighting the creator when suddently they are all transported onto a ship where giant robots are attacking them in different rooms. As Fourarms, Brandon rips apart the robot with his extra arms. Coco uses Diamondhead to shred the robot into peices. The Creator runs around in circles while being chased by the robot. He then pulls out an electric bomb and throws it at the robot. It shortly shuts down. A door then opens. Brandon and Coco de-transfrom and head for the door. The Creator then suggests that they should work together in order to break out and when they do they can go back to fighting each other. Brandon and Coco are unsure but they team up away and enter the door. In the next room, there are turrets and spider robot clinging to the walls. They then activate and start shooting at Brandon and co. They then hide behind a pillar. The Creator than invents a gernade in a few minutes. He throws it and it blows up all the robots. They continue on. Now there is a maze. Brandon then gets curious consitering that these rooms are full of robots and the creator makes them. The Creator then says that if he did this then why would he be there. They continue on. Soon a robot quietly comes towards them from behind, ready to attack until a pole strikes it in the head. They then look around and see some random person. The Kid is named Tony. Then continue to the door and enter. This room is a riddle. Unfourarntly they get it wrong and get divided into four different rooms. On Brandon's Side, Brandon finds an alien girl and a giant alien mutant. On Coco's side, He is in an arena where a Tetramand is on the other corner. Coco then dials up an alien form. On Tony's side, there is a bunch of robots there. On The Creator's side, there are Mega-Robots. Brandon continues fighting the Alien Beast as Ro-Warasaur and the alien girl stands in the corner. Coco continues fightning some aliens as Fourarms then they release some vulpinmancers who trackle him down. Tony kicks the robots down and uses his pole also. The Mutanter then runs arounds screaming when he pulls out his machine controling device on one of the mega-robots. He gets inside of it and begins shooting rockets at the other mega-robots. Back to Brandon, The alien then takes Ro-Warasaur and slams him against the wall opening it. The girl looks inside and sees an electrical cable. The alien tries to finish him off but the girl uses the cable to electrucute him and save Brandon. Brandon de-transfroms and enters another door with the alien girl. Back to Coco, he seemed to have de-transfromed and is on one of the poles on the side of the ring. His Omnitrix flashes green and he transfroms into Gold Digger and traps the vulpinmancers in a hole in the ring. Brandon and the alien girl then come out from a door into the arena. When about to exit the ring, Coco is attacked by a big alien. Brandon transfroms into Slime Shot instead of Fourarms. He then turns into a puddle and the alien slips on him. Slime Shot then traps him with his slime and throws him into a wall, knocking him out. Brandon then returns to normal form and follows Coco and Alien Girl through door. Back to Tony, Most of the robots are destoried then giant spider robots come in and shoot lasers at Tony. Brandon and co. come in the room. The spider robots turn around and shoots laser at them. Coco and Alien Girl run away. Brandon runs too but gets shot. He then regenerates and throws slime balls at the spider robots. He then de-transfroms. When Brandon is about to get shot, the wall explodes and its one of the Mega-Bot. Mega-Bot then destories the spider robots and shuts down. The creator then exits the Mega-Bot and everyone continues to the final room. In the final room, there are computer monitors everywhere and offline robots. Soon a beam appeared in front of them and an alien appeared. He then mentions that he was intersteaded in the results. Soon they fight and the ship is about the enter a wormhole. The creator than takes a weapon and slowly backs away into an escape pod. He then escapes. Coco transfroms into Grey Matter to override the systems. Brandon transfroms into Benvictor and absorbs the electricty blocking their path. Tony and Grey Matter then go into the next escape pod and escapes. Benvictor then tells alien girl to go but she does not. She wants to stay and Benvictor carefully backs away from the electricty bolts and enters an escape pod. Brandon escapes. The Alien Girl destories all the robots and gets sucked into the wormhole. Meanwhile on Earth, Tony and Grey Matter land and exit the escape pod. Tony is worried about the creator escaping but grey matter hacked the systems sending the escape pod into a prison. Coco then de-transfroms. Brandon's escape pod then lands and he exits out. Brandon says that alien girl is some where far away. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Tony *Alien Girl Aliens Used By Brandon *Four Arms *Ro-Warasaur *Slime Shot (Accidental Transfromation; Four Arms) *Benvictor By Coco *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Gold Digger *Grey Matter Villians *Robots *Mega-Robots *Fighting Aliens **Tetramand **Vulpimancers **Other Unknown Aliens *Robot in Charge *The Creator Trivia * The Creator seems almost powerless without his robot army/inventions *New Characters, Tony and the alien girl, have been introduced *The plot of this episode want going to be about battle to the death with robots but it was changed to that Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes